A Brother's Help
by SunnyKingdom11
Summary: Elena has a brother name damon that got turn into a vampire who is going to help her though this. A Stefan and Elena story.
1. My Feelings For You

Hey this is my first vampire dairies fanfic Hope you like it. To the story….

Summary: Elena has a brother that got turn into a vampire who is going to help her though this a Stefan and Elena story.

Elena **POV**

It's been a month scents my brother turn into vampire and our mom and dad died. I haven't seen my bother in a long time but now I am going back to school with my best friend he always make me happy. He is the one that save me in the car when my mom and dad had died. I think I am in love with him but don't know if he feels the same way that I do. Beep beeps beep my Alarm went off.

(She got up and took a shower and put some white jeans on, pink tank top shirt with a white leather jacket, pink flats and hair up an a high ponytail)

(Putting her stuff in her locker and a boy walk up to her)

Person: Hey Elena.

Elena: Hey Stefan.

Stefan: How are you doing you known with the whole brother thing?

Elena: Um good (he knows)

Stefan: So do you have the same class as mine. (he smiles)

Elena: I think so let me cheek. (his smile is so cute)

Elena: Yeah we got math and science.

Stefan: So you're my lab partner.

Elena: Yeah. (ha he's my lab partner)

(Ring ring)

Stefan: We better get going math first.

Elena: Yeah let go.

**(After class)**

Stefan: Did you see your friends yet.

Elena: No wait there they are bye Stefan.

Stefan: bye.

Caroline: Hey Elena.

Elena: Hey car bonnie.

Bonnie: Hey.

Caroline: Are you too dating.

Elena: Who me and Stefan.

Bonnie and Caroline: Yeah.

Elena: NO why.

Caroline: Because I want to.

Elena: No you're not.

Caroline: Why not.

Elena: Because I have felling for him there I said it.

Caroline and Bonnie: What.

Elena: Don't tell anyone.

Caroline and Bonnie: Promise.

Ring Ring

Elena: Come on let's go to lunch.

Caroline Ok.

**(Lunch)**

Caroline: You know a dance is coming up.

Bonnie: You want us to help you with the dance.

Caroline: Yeah pleases.

Elena and Bonnie: Um ok.

Bonnie: I am going to find us a table.

Elena: Ok.

Caroline: Hey Elena you bringing Stefan to the dance.

Elena: car I don't know if he want to go are not.

Caroline: Just ask him.

Elena: Ok you better be right.

**That's it hope you like It if you want me to continue pm me or put it in the review box pleases R&R**.


	2. The Dance

**Hey guys here is a new chapter for this story sorry been out for a long anyway. To the story…**

**Elena POV **

I am going to ask him to the dance so I put on some white shorts and a pink tank top with pink wedges and went to school went to my locker and he walk up to me saying hey.

Elena: Hey Stefan I need to ask you something.

Stefan: Sure what is it?

Elena: Will you go to the dance with me.

Stefan: Sure pick you up at 8 pm. **(He walk away)**

Caroline: Hey why you so happy.

Elena: I ask him out and he said yes.

Caroline: Really that great.

Elena: We need to go find our dresses.

Caroline: Pick you up after school to go to the Mall.

**(After school The Mall)**

Caroline: Ok girls let go find us some cute dresses.

**(They shop for an hour) **

Elena: I got the perfect dress for me.

Bonnie and Caroline: Me too.

**(The Dance)**

Stefan: Elena you look wow.

Elena: Thanks (**she blushes)**

Caroline: Elena you look so pretty and hi Stefan.

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Thanks car you do too.

Bonnie: Hey guys you both look pretty.

Elena and Caroline: Thanks you do too.

Caroline: Well I have to o dace with my date bye.

Bonnie: Me too bye.

Stefan: Will you care to dance.

Elena: I will love to.

**(They dance for 15 min with a slow song then the song came off and a fast beet song came on.)**

Elena: I am going to get some punch you want some.

Stefan: Yeah.

**(She got some punch) **

Person: Hey Elena you miss me.

**Cliffhanger sorry it's short you can find the dresses on my page. Hope you liked it pleases R&R.**


	3. STEFAN

Hey guys so sorry for the long long wait here's a new chapter. To the story...

Elena: What are you doing here Damon?

Damon: What don't miss your big bro.

Elena: No let's go somewhere private.

Damon: Oh really what about your little Boyfriend.

Elena: He's not my boyfriend ok now let's go.

Damon: Bosse (he mumbled)

Elena: What do you want?

Damon: I want to tell you that I am coming to your school.

Few seconds of silence

Elena: WHAT (she yelled)

Damon:Ok anyway go back to your boyfriend I see ya at home.

Elena: First he is not boyfriend and you're coming home.

Damon: Yeah well you better go on back to your boyfri-.

Person: Elena were are you.

Elena: Stefan over here you can meet Damon.

Stefan: Oh he's here um nice to meet you.

Damon: Well Elena so you say this is not your boyfriend then I am a little hungry I need a little drink. (His eyes turning red and his fans came out.

Elena: Damon no.(She yelled)

Damon: (He vampire speed and bite his neck)

Stefan: (He falls to the ground and all he could here is Elena yelling his name to it all went black)

**Sorry it's short but the next want be anyway please R&R.**


	4. Arthur note Sneak Peek

Its summer so I am going to be posting chapter up very soon so so sorry for the long wait anyway I am give you a sneak peek of the next chapter.

Elena POV

No why is this happening how could he be dead it's all my fault Stefan never going to live his life never have kids grow old I never got to tell him how I felt but there is only one thing that can bring him back Stefan has to be a vampire.

That's all hope you like it tell me what you think anyway I will post more very soon


End file.
